No Ordinary Bonds of Time!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: Yusei and Jamie Travel back in time after Stardust Dragon was stolen from Yusei where they meet Jaden Yuki and Yugi Mutou. Can they stop this new threat or well they perish with the game they love? YuseixOC


Over looking New Domino!

A young girl around the age of 18 stood next to two boys while the third boy was looking out over New Domino City, Japan with a saddened expression on his face. The young girl has Blue shoulder length massy hair with bangs _{Me: Think of Kallen's hair style from Code Geass when she's in the Black Knights.}_, Caucasian colored skin, emerald green colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and both ears priced twice on the bottom and she was wearing a black jacket outlined in lavender over a black tank top, black mini shorts out lined in lavender, black mid-thigh length high heel length boots, dark red headband, two pink bracelets on the left wrist, and two golden bracelets on right wrist. Her name was Jamie Jaden Anderson, the daughter of Jesse and Jordan Anderson and the two boys next to her were Crow Hogan and Jack Altes while the boy who was standing in front of them was Yusei Fudo.

"Yusei?" Crow called, "you had that bad dream again, huh?"

"If only it was just a dream," Yusei answered.

"But it was so long ago and New Domino City has rebuilt it self since your Father's research was compromised," Crow told him.

"Right," Jack agreed, "you need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed. The past is past. You need to let it and embrace the future."

"It's true," Crow agreed this time, "and you know that if I agree with Jack then I must really mean it." "I wish it was that easy," Yusei told them.

Jamie handed Jack, Yusei's helmet which he throw to him making Yusei turn around to catch it. When he looked at them he saw all three of them smiling at him while in Jack's case smirking at him.

"I bet I know what well cheer you up mate," Jack told him.

"Yeah, a kiss from James," Crow joked earning him a whack on the back of the head from Jamie.

"Come on Yusei," Jamie said with a smile, "let's ride."

"Alright," Yusei agreed.

It wasn't long till they hit the streets of New Domino City trying to get each other. Jamie pulled out in front of Jack and Crow to ride along side of Yusei for a bit before she pulled out in front of him as well.

'Maybe one day I'll be able to forget all the pain my Father's research caused New Domino, but that day isn't today,' Yusei thought, 'the people of this time suffered so much. I have to do everything in my power to keep them safe.'

"Hey, slow pokes hurry up!" Jamie called back to them.

"Why you little…" Jack growled before he revive his runner.

"I suspected Jack and Crow being the slow ones, but not you, Yusei!" she called back to him.

"Is that a challenge James?" Yusei asked.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Jamie answered before laughing when she noticed that she had struck a nerve.

"That's it you asked for it," Yusei growled as he revived his runner till he was gaining on her.

As they rode along the streets of New Domino they suddenly heard something scrap along the ground and the sound of an engine. Jamie fall back to ride along next to Yusei as the sound got louder.

"HEY!" Crow yelled out, "looks like we got a tailgater!"

It wasn't long till a weird looking white duel runner came into view and drove right behind them.

"I've never seen that duel runner before!" Jack stated.

"Yeah or the duelist whose driving it!" Crow second.

"I think we all can agree that we have never seen them both before," Jamie called out.

As they drived along the streets the new duel runner started to flash it's head lights at them making Jamie stare in shock though it cought the other three off guard.

"I can't believe," Jack said in a stunned tone, "he's challenging us to a duel!"

"If it's a duel he wants then it's a duel he'll get," Yusei stated.

"He's all your's Yusei," Crow told him.

"Duel Mode Engage!"

"Alright," Yusei agreed, "let's revive it up! HERE WE GO!"

Jamie fall back to ride next to Jack and Crow while Yusei and the Mysterious Duelist started the duel.

Later on!

There was a blast and smoked appeared just as Junk Warrior and Junk Synchron with Yusei and the Mysterious Duelist zoomed out of the smoke right behind the monsters along with Crow, Jamie, and Jack right behind them.

"Who ever this guy is he's got some skills!" Crow said in surprise.

"True," Jack agreed, "one more attack and this duels finished."

"Let's hope that Yusei's the winner," Jamie chimed in.

"Come on Yusei!" Jack called out, "it's time to take him down!"

Yusei looked at the card in his hand to see Stardust Dragon.

"It's time old friend," Yusei told it, "let's do this." Junk Synchron tuned with Junk Warrior. "I synchro summon; STARDUST DRAGON!"

Yusei placed the card on the duel disk and a beautiful dragon appeared onto the field.

"I don't think so, " the Mysterious Duelist said as he held up a blank card.

"A blank card?" Yusei asked, "what is that for?"

To everyone's surprise Stardust Dragon was taken from Yusei and was trapped into the blank card that Mysterious Duelist held.

"What the hell?" Jamie asked in shock.

"Am I seeing things?" Jack yelled out in surprised, "Stardust Dragon it's…"

"Gone!" Crow finished, "it's stolen!"

"But how could that be?" Yusei asked.

"A great deal of mean things are possible Yusei," the Mysterious Duelist told him, "now that I have the mighty Stardust Dragon the demise of your era and time is one of those things."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

The Mysterious Duelist didn't answer and just speed up till he disappeared into thin air.

"Stop!" Yusei called out to him as they all pulled to a stop, 'Stardust.'

The Garage!

"Would someone tell me what just happened?" Jack asked as they all stood together in the Garage that Yusei, Jack, and Crow call home.

Jamie stood next to Yusei holding onto his arm as they talked about what just happened.

"I would, but I don't know myself," Crow answered.

"I still can't believe that he took Stardust," Yusei said.

"Why would that maniac take him?" Jack asked, "that's what I would like to know."

"I think we all would like to know that Jack," Jamie said.

It was then that they door opened and three came in. Two of them were twins; one was a boy and the other was a girl and the other one was a teenage girl around Jamie's age. They were Leo, Luna, and Akiza.

"What's up guys?" Akiza greeted.

"Akiza, Leo, Luna," Yusei greeted.

"Look, no offense, but this really isn't the best time for a social call," Jack told them.

"Who said this was social Jack?" Leo asked, "we happen to be here on business."

"Business?" Yusei asked, "what's up?"

"Leo and I were surfing the net researching duel monster's history when we saw this," Luna answered as she handed Yusei a computer device.

Jamie stood closer to Yusei as he opened the device to see a picture of a man with gray shoulder length handing a boy with trio-color star shape hair a trophy.

"Hey!" Crow said in surprised, "I recognized that guy."

"I should hope so," Jack said, "that's Maximilian Pegasus. The chair of Industrial Illusions. He's the creator of Duel Monsters."

"Looks whose next to him," Crow pointed out.

"Yugi Mutou," Yusei said, "the King of Games, himself. They say that he's the best duelist to ever pick up a deck."

"Doesn't look so tough to me, but how could you with that out dated hair cut," Jack said which earned him a whack on the back of his head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Don't ever talk about your elders like that in front of me Jack," Jamie scolded, but Jack wasn't listening.

"Still even I have to admit that he's a dueling legend," Jack went on, "what I wouldn't give to see Yugi in action way back in his day."

"His not that old," Jamie mumbled.

"Is this what you wanted to shoe us?" Yusei asked.

"No," Akiza answered, "scroll to the next page."

Yusei did what she told him to do and what they saw made them all gasp in surprise and disbelief.

"Wait!" Yusei shouted in surprised. "Stardust Dragon!"

"But that card exist back then," Jack stated the obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Jamie told him making him glare at her to which she glared back.

"Exactly, our point," Leo said.

"Look that article say's; _All sorts of dragons appeared one day and like blasted almost all of Europe_," Crow read.

"But I don't remembering hearing about this," Yusei said, "after all this is a major Historical event."

"I agree with you on this one Yusei," Jamie agreed.

"That's just it," Akiza said, "this in new history. Some how the past is being changed."

"What a minute?" Yusei asked as he moved the picture in more to see the Mysterious Duelist standing on a building, "it's that duelist from before."

Jamie was the first to look towards the window before the other also looked towards the window when they heard noise coming from outside.

"What's going on outside?" Akiza asked.

They all ran outside to see that the building of New Domino City was falling apart around them.

"I don't like the looks of this guys," Jack said.

"Leo, what's happening?" Luna asked.

"Our city is vanishing!" Leo answered.

"But why?" Akiza asked.

"I think I'd seen one to many movies," Jack told them, "whenever some things changes in the past doesn't it suppose to some how change the future?"

"Hey, so?" Crow asked.

"If the past has changed that would mean that…uh…what the mask man said is true," Yusei said, "our era, our period in time. Is meeting it's end."

After few more minutes of watching the city vanish all six of their mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed and then a full version of it appeared on the backs of Yusei and Jamie.

"It's the power of the Crimson Dragon," Akiza stated in surprise.

They all looked back at the duel runners to see that Yusei's and Jamie's runners where glowing.

"And it's surging through Yusei's and Jamie's duel runner, too," Leo pointed out.

At that moment both Yusei and Jamie heard the cry of the Crimson Dragon calling out to them, so they ran to their runners catching the others attention.

"What are you two doing?" Akiza asked.

"We're not sure, but it's calling to us!" Yusei called back to her before they both got their runners and taking off after the Dragon that was next to them, "we don't know where your taking us, but if it gives us a chance to stop this then lead the way." The Crimson Dragon Roared in agreement. "Let's go."

"I'm right behind you Yusei!" Jamie called out to him as they speed up before they disappeared.

Italy!

A bit further in time a young boy around 17 years of age was jumping along buildings trying to get away from a Cyber-End Dragon as it attacked them. The boy had a two tone brown short massy hair with bangs, Caucasian colored skin, brown colored eyes, and a muscular figure. He was none other then Jaden Yuki.

"Those were some close calls," Jaden said with a smirk before it disappeared as the Rainbow Dragon appeared around the corner looking at them, "uh-oh, I think their about to get closer." Jaden activated his duel disk while drawing a card. "How about a little help Neos?"

At that moment an Elemental Hero Neos appeared in front of them as a shield when the Rainbow Dragon attacked them.

"Jaden Yuki," the Mysterious Duelist said, "the duelists they say can speak to the spirits."

"I see my reputations precedes me," Jaden said in awe.

"So he's the one who has been causing all of this Dectrution," a voice off to Jaden's right said.

"I say so Banner," Jaden agreed, "I mean whoa. Being able to bring all of these duel monsters to real life."

"Don't get to existed," an other voice off to his left told him, "he is trying to destroy you after all."

"Jaden, I've finished what I came here to do," the Mysterious duelist said.

"Say what?" Jaden asked.

"Say goodbye because I plan on finishing you off as well," the Mysterious duelist said as he held up a card that some cloud like smoke started to surround.

"Uh-oh," Jaden proclaim, "whatever's coming I doubt it's good."

"Fare well, Jaden," the Mysterious duelist said as the Stardust Dragon appeared.

"That's some dragon," Jaden said in awe, "know where I can score one?"

"Jaden Yuki," the Mysterious Duelist said, "calm, cool, and collected to the very end." He then pointed at them. "Now perish."

"NEOS!" Jaden yelled when Stardust Dragon attacked like it was commanded to do.

Stardust Dragon's attack short sky word before going off to the side.

"Finish Him!" the Mysterious duelist ordered as Stardust attacked Jaden, but the attack was block by the Crimson Dragon, "what's this?"

When the Crimson Dragon vanish two red motorcycle where the only things left in it's wake. One of the rides looked up at Stardust with sadness.

"My Stardust Dragon," Yusei said in sorrow.

"Yusei, Jamie," the Mysterious duelist stated, "how you two follow me in time I do not know, but I do know that it cause's nothing for you two, Jaden. If you don't perish by my hands then the hands of time well do you in."

"Huh?" Jaden asked as the other two looked shocked, "the hands of what?"

The Mysterious then got onto his Duel runner and vanished into thin air.

"Hold on!" Yusei called after him.

Jamie got off her runner and walked over to Yusei while taking off her helmet before she put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. Yusei looked up at her to see her smiling at him sadly though it did make him smile back at her.

"Everything well be ok Yusei," she told him, "we'll get Stardust back."

"I hope, so, James," Yusei said as he, too, took off his helmet as he got off

Both Yusei and Jamie looked over at Jaden who were looking at them.

Later on!

Yusei, Jaden, and Jamie were either setting or standing on a near by roof top talking.

"Yusei and Jamie, right?' Jaden asked them.

"You can call me James for short," Jamie told him.

"Alright," Jaden agreed, "anyways. Any chance you can tell me what's going on? Or better yet who that mask dude is?"

"We wish we knew," Yusei answered, "you took quite the hit there. Are you ok?"

"Who me?" Jaden asked making Jamie face palm, "I'm all good. Just a few scratches."

"You a tough kid," Yusei told him.

"He's older then us Yusei," Jamie whispered.

"Jaden?" Yusei asked not listening to Jamie, "that's what he called you right?"

'What is it with men and not listening?' Jamie thought.

"Yup, that's my name," Jaden answered, "and duelin's my game though it didn't seem much like a game to that guy at all."

"It's not," Yusei agreed, "he has another agenda."

"Whatever," Jaden said in a I-don't-care sort of way, "I'll be able to get my pay back. You'll see."

"You remind me of a blond haired friend of ours back home," Jamie told him.

Jaden cackled while Yusei blinked a bit in surprised trying to figure out who she meant it was then that Jaden looked at their duel runners.

"That's quite the rides you two got there," he told them, "looks like something from the future."

"They are," Yusei answered.

"They are?" Jaden asked, "what'd ya mean?"

"He means as he say's Jaden," Banner chimed in making Jamie jump in surprise, "Yusei and Jamie are from another time."

"Another time?" Jaden asked, "ah, quit massing with me. How would you guys know?"

"We know because like you, Yusei and Jamie have gifts," the duel monster answered.

"Gifts that connects them to the world of Duel Monster spirits," Banner finished for the duel monster.

"I think they mean these marks," Yusei said as he should Jaden his mark of the dragon.

"In a way, Jaden," Jamie piped up, "I'm like you. I can also see and talk to spirits."

"Well, you two and me have some things new in common don't we Yusei, James?"

"Yes, Jaden," Yusei answered, "now tell us how this all started with you two and this masked man?"

"Well, some classmates of mine kept reporting that their duel monsters where getting snatched," Jaden started to answer, "so I went looking for the thief and found you-know-who."

"Listen Jaden. I know we jest meet and everything, but we need to stop this man because if we don't then life as you know it, well, not be as you know it." Yusei looked off to the side before looking back at Jaden, "mine and Jamie's time, your time, it well all change. And trust me it's not a change that's for the better."

"Hold up?" Jaden asked, "are you asking me to team up with you and Jamie to take this guy down."

"Yes, Jaden," Yusei answered.

"Sweet, but how are we going to take him down if he's not even here?" Jaden asked, "I mean he split."

"I know," Yusei agreed, "my guess it he hopped back in time to the era where he makes his big moves. When he changes history and altar's the future forever."

"Wow, wow," Jaden said, "what'd you mean changes history and altar's the future? History hasn't changed." He then pulls out a laptop from his bag before opening it and typing away. "Here I'll show you two. Let me check the Domino City database for a newspaper article that well prove to you two that history….Huh?…Has completely changed."

"Huh?"

"And not for the better," Jaden added, "why is this guy doing all of this?"

"I don't know, but he's doing it as we speak," Yusei answered.

"Huh?" Jaden asked, "no way!" He then reached to pull out his Elemental Hero Neos out. "As long as I've got…NEOS! is gone."

They all looked up at the buildings to see that they were vanishing before them.

"It's starting here, too," Yusei and Jamie said at the same time.

"Your era of time is crumbling," Yusei told him, "first your duel monster's cards and now everything else."

"So what are we suppose to do now, Yusei, Jamie?" Jaden asked.

"Now we move," they answered.

Domino City, Japan!

In the middle of Domino square a crowd of people stood together talking and laughing though some of them even dressed up in Duel Monster's constums while some wore duel disk on their arms.

"Welcome to the Domino Duel Tournament!"

In the mist of the crowd two people stood together; one had trio-color massy star shape hair, Caucasian colored skin, amethyst colored eyes, and has a muscular around late-teens early adult years figure wearing a duel disk on his arm while other was more elderly looking with gray hair under a black bandana, Caucasian colored skin, and amethyst colored eyes. They were Yugi Mutou and his Grandfather Solomen Mutou. They were looking around at the turn out with smiles.

"This defiantly is a good turn out," Yugi's Grandpa said.

"And it's no wonder why," Yugi stated, "the rumor is that Pegasus himself is going to be here today."

And if right on cue a helicopter appeared in the sky above them coming in for a landing on the helipad.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for!"

"The man behind the monsters and the magic! The creator of Duel Monsters…"

"The one, the only. Maximilian Pegasus!"

"Greetings per-fans," a man said as the doors opened, "it's wonderful to see you, but I'm sure it's not as wonderful for you to see me. So please enjoy my splendor!"

On a building's roof top the Mysterious Duelist who had stolen the Stardust Dragon from Yusei stood looking out over the event.

"And enjoy your last moments Pegasus," he stated.

It was then that Dragons appeared in the sky which cought everyone's attention and they were excited thinking that it was about of the tournament only Yugi looked worried.

"Boy, my laser eye surgery sure makes those Duel Monsters Holograms look real," Mr. Mutou said, "cool."

At that moment the Stardust Dragon attacked destroying buildings making people run and scream as they try to get out of the way.

"I'm not sure those are Holograms Grandpa," Yugi stated.

As people ran by them they ended up getting separated from each other.

"YUGI!"

"GRANDPA!"

Pegasus was the only one not running from the chaos.

"It's my worst fear," he said, "I've been up stage." He then turned around to see apart of the building falling towards him. "Oh no the building!"

It was to late for the building fall on him crushing him and thus killing him. After a but longer the Dragons circled over head of the damaged that they've done as Yugi was coming to. When he sat up Yugi looked around at the damaged that was caused and took noticed to a black bandana laying not that far from him, so he ran over to it to see that it was his Grandpa's. He then fall to his knees with tears in eyes as he picked up the bandana.

"No," he whispered, "Grandpa, he's…NO!"

Yugi looked up at one of the buildings when he heard someone laughing.

"At last my work is complete," the Mysterious Duelist said, "it took some doing, but history is now forever changed. Changed, so that Duel Monsters is no more."

The man's laughter was drowned out by a Dragon's cry making Yugi look to where it was coming from to see the Crimson Dragon coming at him making him panic before it swallowed him and went back in time before the Dragons appeared.

30 minutes ago!

The Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky above a building dropping off Yugi who landed near the railing of the building as well as two red motorcycle one of which had two riders. The all three riders on the motorcycles got off and walked over to Yugi who was rubbing his head. Yusei, Jamie and Jaden both bend down in front of Yugi.

"You ok?"

"It's ok Yugi," Yusei told him, "your safe now."

"Where am I?" Yugi asked, "is my grandpa ok? Where's Pegasus?" He then looked over the edge at the square below. "Was it all a dream?"

"I'm afraid not," Yusei answered.

"Here's the deal bro," Jaden said, "it's not about where you are, but when."

"We've took you back in time to before those Dragons blasted this place," Yusei added in.

Jaden then took out his card to look at it before smiling.

"Look Neos is back," he said happily.

"Who are you guys?" Yugi asked.

"My name's Yusei Fudo."

"And I'm Jaden Yuki."

"I'm Jamie Anderson."

Jaden looked over at Jamie with wide like eyes at this news.

"Jaden, Jamie and Yusei?" Yugi asked, "I'm Yugi Mutou."

"Oh there's no need to tell us who you are," Yusei told him, "we know."

"You do?" Yugi asked, "how's that?"

"Cause we're from the future," Jaden said lazily, "it's no big whoop."

"What?"

"Well, I guess it's kinda of a big whoop," Jaden stated, "bottom line is though we're here to save the world."

"That masked man you saw must be stopped," Yusei added, "like you, we've seen what it's like if he's not."

"This guy seems to have made it he's mission in life to take down Pegasus," Jaden stated.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we're not sure about that just yet, but we do know this much," Jamie piped in, "if Pegasus goes then the Duel Monsters world he created goes with him."

"Along with all the things that sprung up from it," Jaden added, "like schools, cities, people, you name it."

"Oh man,"

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Jaden told him, "that's why we're here."

"Together we might be able to stop this manic," Yusei stated, "well you help us?"

All four of them stood up then looking at one of other.

"That guy hurt my Grandpa," Yugi said, "and it also sounds like he's trying to hurt the game I love. So I'm more then welling to help you three anyway I can. Let's make this guy sorry he ever massed with us."

"Glad to have you on our side," Yusei told him with a smile.

"Try ecstatic!" Jaden yelled, "we've got the King of Games in our corner! Now let's do this."

As they all started to walk away when Jaden decided to ask Jamie some questions about her parentage.

"Say Jamie," Jaden started.

"Yeah Jaden?" Jamie asked as she looked over at him with a titled head.

"Who is your Father?"

"Jesse Anderson," Jamie answered without missing a beat. "Your my Godfather as well my Uncle, Jaden."

Jaden smiled hell a big at this while Yusei walked up to her with a smile that she returned.

"I think it's time to move out Yusei," she told him.

"I agree," he said with a nodded of his head, "let's go."

Yusei grabbed a hold of Jamie's hand which cought Jaden's attention and all of them walked down to the crowd below while talking about ways of getting of the people so they won't get hurt.

A few minutes later!

Jamie watched as Jaden's duel monster destroyed the stage making people run for cover to get way.

"Way to scare them off Yubel," Jaden told her, "that's right everyone keep running and don't look back!"

"I hope this scares off Pegasus' that way he won't be crushed by that building," Yugi stated.

"Right," Yusei agreed, "then he and the future of Duel Monsters are safe."

"I think not," a voice said making them look around for the source.

They looked around for the source of the voice till out of no where a white Duel Runner appeared and landed in front of them to revival that the voice belongs to the mysterious duelist.

"You listen here!" Yugi shouted, "we know what your up to and we're not going to let it happen! GOT IT! So why don't you make it easier on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from.

"Where I cam from is why I'm here," the guy told them, "perhaps it's time we get acquainted." He then took off the mask to revival a pair of golden colored eyes. "The name is Paradox!"

"Paradox?" Yusei and Jamie asked.

"I doubt you've heard of me," he said, "in fact I'm very much certain that you haven't." He looked at all of them. "After all I don't come from any of your eras in time. I come from the future."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yusei asked.

"Forget him," Jaden told Yusei, "he's just trying to get into your head."

"Jaden, has a good point Yusei," Jamie agreed.

"We don't care about your back story," Yugi told him, "we just care about keeping our world safe."

"Oh is that so?" Paradox asked, "*Laugh* To bad. No body thought to keep me safe or those I loved. No I'll finally have my revenge. "

"Paradox!" Jamie called out making everyone to look at her, "revenge is never an answer to everything. It well only lead to more revenge. Revenge is a never ending cycle that well never stop till it kills you!"

"Say's the Princess of the Crystals," Paradox stated, "haven't you thought about getting even with the ones who took your Father from you?"

"I have, but I know that it'll upset my Father," Jamie answered making Jaden look at her.

"*Laugh* I well rid the world of what caused all my pain and suffering," Paradox went on, "that's why I'm here. 'Cause I realized something about this you love, this Duel Monsters. The world would be a far better place without it. The Monsters, the spells, what good has come from it? True you all saved the world many times before with your precious cards, but against aviaries who were using the same card to destroy it."

"So that's why your to rid the world of Duel Monsters?" Yusei asked.

"That is correct," Paradox answered, "once and for all."

"Not on our watch you don't," Yusei told him.

"YOU SENSELESS DOLT!" Paradox yelled at them, "DON'T YOU SEE INSTEAD OF TRYING TO STOP ME, YOU FOUR SHOULD BE TRYING YOUR BEST TO HELP ME! I'VE TOLD YOU!" He looked off to the side. "Where I come from is the reason why I'm here. Where I come from is a doomed future."

"No," Yusei told him, "our future is a bright one."

"It's not," Paradox stated, "it is a decalescent place. So decalescent I could no longer see it through my own eyes. To wear a mask. And was through this filter that I finally began to see. To see why things have ended this way. And the answer was Duel monsters. So what better way to destroy this virus then to travel back to the beginning and not letting it spread. Time travel is no easy feat, but where I'm from if there is a well then there is a way. And there was a well."

"But don't you realized?" Yusei asked, "your not just whipping out Duel Monsters, but people, too. Your destroying everything and everyone ever touched by the game."

"Of course, I've realized that," Paradox stated, "as a matter-of-fact that's what I'm looking forward to the most."

"You are one sick puppy," Jaden told him.

"Maybe the games not perfect, but it created more good things then bad," Yugi added.

"The game has even brought people together from all over the world," Jamie chimed in.

"And another thing, the future isn't written yet," Yusei continued, "there's still time for things to change."

"Well, then it seem we've got our different pinion," Paradox stated, "and our past. Perhaps we should seek to settle another way then."

"If your saying you want to duel then bring it on Paradox," Yusei told him.

"Fine then," Paradox agreed, "I think it's fitting to destroy you four with the very cards your trying to save."

They all watched as Paradox pushed a button before his runner started to change and soon enough he was hovering in the air over then.

"Paradox, get ready to get your game on," Jaden told him.

"You twisted time quashed stops here," Yusei chimed in, "let's revive it up!"

"I had enough of your twisted ways Paradox," Jamie also chimed in, "It's Time To Duel, so Game On!"

"Yugi, out of all of our duels this maybe the toughest one," a voice inside of Yugi's head stated.

'Then let's raise to the challenge,' Yugi answered back just before the Millennium Puzzle started to glow, "YU-Gi-OH!"

Jamie looked over out of the corner of her eyes to see the Pharaoh standing in the same place that Yugi had been just minutes before with a determined glare.

"I have just one thing to say to you Paradox," Yami said, "It's Time To Duel."

They all activated their duel disks before sliding in their decks.

"Let's go!" Yami, Yusei, Jaden, and Jamie called out together.

Paradox: 4000

Jaden+Yusei+Yami+Jamie: 4000

"Wish them luck Pharaoh," Banner said to the cat, "the fate of us all rest with this four."

"I'll go first," Paradox told them, "and I think I'll start by activating the field spell Malefic World." They all stared in surprise with the field changed. "Malefic World. Now instead of drawing a card during my drew phase I'm allowed to add a random Malefic monster from my deck to my hand. Next I'll send Cyber-End Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard which means Malefic Cyber-End Dragon now appears."

"Hey, does anyone know what this Malefic Thing is all about?" Yusei asked.

"It's not something," Paradox told him, "it's the type of deck I use. A type of deck from the future, One of the many advantages of time travel."

"Jaden!" Yusei called, "did you just see how he summon the Malefic version of that dragon?"

"Hmm," Jaden answered, "just by the regular version of Cyber-End Dragon to the graveyard that's all it took."

"In other words by destroying a monster's good version he can give life to it's bad," Yami said, "it seems Paradox truly does see only the dark side of Duel Monsters."

"Yes, Yugi," Paradox agreed, "and I'm going to use it to defeat you all, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn with one face down."

"Listen Jaden, Yugi, Jamie," Yusei said, "we know what's at stake here our friends, out lives, our very future all lies in the balance. I all hinges on this Duel. It's true we may all just meet and may not know each others duel styles and strategies, but even so right now we have to fight as one. All of our skills, all of our past experiences let's use them. Let's focus all of them to this one common cause."

"Agreed Yusei and I think you should be the one to start us off," Yami told him.

"Right," Yusei stated, "here we go!" Yusei drew his sixth card. "first I play the spell card Reincarnation of Hope by sending two monsters to the graveyard now. We can drew a monster card later."

"Fool, don't you realize that there won't be a later for you or your friends?"

"Well, right now I'm summoning Junk Synchron," Yusei announced, "and because I was able to summon him now I can summon a level 2 or below monster from the graveyard. Sonic Chick fan your feathers in def. mode. Next I'll play Quilbolt Hedgehog's ability from the graveyard. An ability if I have a tuner out on the field allows me to summon my hedgehog straight to the field, but it won't be around for long nor well my other monsters. At least not their present form. Cause I'm tuning them all together just as Jaden, Yugi, Kari, and I are combining our might these three now combined their's. I summon froth the Synchro Monster Junk Guardna!"

Junk Guardna Def: 2600

"Synchro what?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but I like it," Jaden answered, "TO COOL!"

"Synchro Monsters," Jamie started to explain making both Yami and Jaden look at her. "It's a newer version of fusion monsters only you use Tuners instead of Future Fusion, Polymerization, Power Bond, Fusion Gate, and all of the other fusion cards that is use to combined two or more monsters together to get one. By tuning a Tuner Monster with a one or more none Tuner Monsters you can summon a high level monster out onto the field. In other worlds it's a different form of fusing two or more monsters together to get one."

"How truly pathetic," Paradox told them, "if that's the best you can do you all just might as well give up here and now. Your decks are no match for mine not since I snatched Yusei's Stardust Dragon."

Jamie glared up at him before a smirk spread across her face that didn't go unnoticed by Yusei.

'Fool,' she thought, 'does he really think that Stardust is a match for the Fairy Angel Dragon.'

"It's my move and with it I'll show you a beast with true might. I send Rainbow Dragon from my hand to the graveyard which as you saw before means I can summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon."

"How dare you!" Jaden yelled, "leave my pales cards out of this!"

It was then that Jamie gripped her head with both hands making all four of the other duelist look at her, but only Yusei knew what was wrong.

"JAMIE!" he called out to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Yami asked.

"She has a stronger connotation to Duel Monster spirits then Jaden does," Yusei explained.

"James, what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"I can hear them," Jamie answered, "all of the monsters in his deck. I can hear them all now. Their in pain." Jamie looked up at Paradox with a glare. "GIVE BACK THE RAINBOW DRAGON!"

"Now we know why he was stealing those cards," Banner said to loosen the tension.

"Why do you think I was time hopping in the first place?" Paradox asked, "so I can collect the cards I need to destroy Pegasus. Until that time comes I'll use them to destroy the four of you! MALIFC RAINBOW DRAGON ATTACK! Sparta Surge!'

"I play Junk Guardna's ability and with it you dragon is about to get switched into def. mode," Yusei told him.

"Fine then," Paradox stated, "you stopped one of my Malefic Dragons, but as you recall I have two out. Malefic Cyber-End Dragon Attack!"

The dragon did as it was told to do and destroyed Yusei's Junk Guardna bring his life points down to 2600 and sent flying backwards before landing on his back. Jamie gasped before she ran over to him to make sure he was ok.

"Yusei?" Jamie asked.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked.

"Say something pal?" Jaden asked next.

"I'm alright," Yusei answered them.

"Well, you won't be when your life points run out because is a Malefic duel you don't just lose the match you lose your soul."

Jaden, Yusei, and Yami glared at him while Jamie had an indifferent look on her face.

'Great another version of the Shadow Duel just what we need,' she thought sarcastically.

"I play Junk Guardna's second ability," Yusei announced, "when it's destroyed it switches one of your monsters into def. mode. And next I play the trap Miracles Wake. It allows me to wake up a monster from the graveyard that was destroyed this turn." Junk Guardna reappeared on the field. "I'm sorry I've lost us some points there."

"Don't be sorry Yusei," Yami told him.

"Totally," Jaden agreed, "you just defend off attacks from two super tough monsters. Way to go."

"Thinks guys," Yusei thanked, "I did my best."

"Against a deck that is stacked with the best cards through out all of time that's all we can do," Yami told him, "and that's what we'll keep doing to win this duel."

"In my time travels I've visited some of your past pep talks, but that was by far your most pathetic," Paradox told Yami, "I play a card face down and end my turn."

"Alright then it's my turn to have a creak at ya," Jaden announced as he drew his sixth card, "here goes." He looked at the card before smirking. "Yusei! Cool if I piggyback off your play?" Yusei nodded his head. "Alright then I play this. Polymerization fusions Junk Guardna and Elemental Hero Neos that's in my hand. This is a first. Two monsters from two different times teaming up together as one. Here comes the best of both worlds. The Elemental Hero Neos Knight! Now Elemental Hero Neos Knight gets a super charged power to equal half of Yusei's Junk Guardna! And you better believe I'm going that power to good use. So Charge Neos Knight! Vanquish Malefic Cyber-End Dragon. And oh by the way Neos Knight's ability allows him two attacks in this one battle."

"Two Attacks?" Paradox asked.

Neos Knight destroyed both Malefic Cyber-End Dragon and Malefic Rainbow Dragon before returning to Jaden's field.

"Your not so tough!" Jaden yelled at him.

"Well, done Jaden," Yubel praised him, "I've heard of Knights slaying Dragon before, but not two at once."

"Ha," Jaden laughed before he turned to Jamie with worry, "hey, Jamie." Jamie looked over at him a bit confused. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Jamie answered, "thanks Jaden."

"No problem," he told her with a smile.

"Let's see if your still smiling after I play the trap Malefic Tune," Paradox announced, "now since a Malefic Monster was destroyed I can drew two new cards from my deck."

"Fine then," Jaden stated, "I play four face downs and end my turn."

"Nicely played Jaden," Yami praised, "you have to tell me where did you learn to duel with such heart and passion."

"A little place call Duel Academy," Jaden told him, "and believe it or not I usually skipped class."

"Well, if I was your teacher I'd defiantly give you an A for that last move," Yami stated.

'I sure hope that the people of New Domino City give me passing marks after this,' Yusei thought.

'The Pharaoh a teacher that's laughable,' Jamie thought with a sweat drop.

"It's my turn, but instead of drawing I'll use my field spell to an add a random Malefic Monster to my hand," Paradox told them, "excellent, now I have all I need to win this in my finger tips. The future well soon be cured of the Duel Monster pledge. I send Stardust Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard. Now raise MALEFIC STARDUST DRAGON!"

Jamie watched in horror as an evil version of Stardust Dragon appeared out onto the field, but she because more horrified when she realized that it was Stardust Dragon she heard crying in pain.

"My Stardust," Yusei whispered before glaring at Paradox, "Paradox you snake what have you done to it?"

"I simply introduced it to the power of the shadows and there's more to come," Paradox answered/add, "now I'll summon Malefic Parallelgear. Now Parallelgear tune with my Malefic Stardust Dragon."

"What?"

"Your not the only who can synchro summon Yusei," Paradox told him, "behold as the shadows strips down through the creaks of time witness how the darkness pools together to create pure evil. I synchro summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

'What is this the return of the Dark Signers?' Jamie thought.

"Not good."

"And next I'll active it's special ability," Paradox went on, "you since I synchro summoned I'm allowed to bring back a synchro monster straight to the field, so raise once more Stardust Dragon."

"Two Dragons again."

"That's right Yusei and now Paradox Dragon reduces the attack points of Jaden's monster by the number of attack points of the monster just revived. So NOES KNIGHT POWER DOWN!"

"Neos!" Jaden yelled, "no!"

"Not good," Banner stated, "if this keeps Jaden and the others won't last long at all."

"I would say you four put up a good fight, but you didn't," Paradox told them, "Malefic Paradox Dragon destroy Neos Knight."

"You know what to do Jaden," Yubel told him.

"You bet I do," Jaden told her, "I play the trap Hero Barrier! Thanks to this since I have an Element Hero out on my field I can negate your attack."

"Well done," Yami praised him again.

"Nice move," Yusei agreed.

"I wouldn't be so sure I play the trap Malefic Claw Stream," Paradox stated, "since a Malefic synchro monster is on my field I'm allowed to destroy one of your monster."

"I'll see you trap and raise you one of my own!" Jaden announced, "Elemental Merge! Now since an Elemental Hero on my field was destroyed do to an effect I can being him back. Return to battle Neos Knight!"

"A perfect counter," Yami praised him for a third.

_{Me: The Pharaoh praises to mush. Yami: *Glare* Me: YUSEI! *Runs*}_

"Ah, I just that it'll be rude of me to let you go without a monster out there with ya," Jaden said in embarrassed.

"Thanks," Yami told him, "and you can count on me to Neos Knight to good use."

"I'm sorry Yugi, but even you best won't be good enough here," Paradox told him, "not as long as I have Stardust Dragon because do to Malefic Paradox Dragon's ability you monsters attack points deceased by Stardust dragon's attack points."

"This is all my fault," Yusei told them.

"No it's not Yusei," Yami told him, "Stardust Dragon is your card, but your not in control it at least not yet."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked while Jamie was looking confused.

"Next I'll place two cards face down to end my turn," Paradox conclude.

"Then it's my move now, so get ready," Yami said.

"Very well," Paradox said, "let's see what you've got King of Games."

"Yugi, my cards are your cards," Yusei told him.

"Well, in that case I'll use Reincarnation of Hope's effect to assess a monster from my deck to my hand," Yami said, "and the monster I choose is Dark Magician."

"As though I didn't see that coming."

"I'll active the spell card Ancient Ruins and with it I'm allowed to summon a level 5 or above monster directly from my hand," Yami went on, "take to the field Dark Magician."

"According to the history books that card is Yugi's ace," Yusei said.

"I know," Jaden agreed, "cool."

"Well, as cool as he maybe he still subject to Paradox Dragon's done effect," Paradox reminded them.

"So long as Stardust Dragon is out this going to be tough to win."

"Listen," Yusei started making everyone to look at him, "if Stardust needs to be destroyed for us to have chance then destroyed it."

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Yusei."

"It's better that then being under the control of Paradox."

"Oh how toughing," Paradox said sarcastically, "now go already."

'He's really asking for it,' Jamie thought as her eyebrow twitched.

"From me hand I play the spell Bond Between Teacher And Student," Yami continued, "since I have Dark Magician out on the field I can summon his Student Dark Magician Girl in def. mode."

"Oh my," DMG said, "looks like it's going to be a real trick for us to come out on top here."

"Well, perhaps, but remember as Magicians there's no trick that we can't pull off," DM reminded her.

"Right," DMG agreed.

Jamie looked out of the corner of her eye at them with a small smile knowing that she got them in her deck as well.

"Next I play the spell Magic Gate of Miracles," Yami went on, "now since I have two spellcasters out on my field I can switch one of your monster's to def. mode and switch it my side."

Jamie watched as two gates appeared onto the field, but one of them had hands reaching out of them.

"I play a trap Malefic Force," Paradox said in a panic, "and by equipping Malefic Force to my Monster i can't be effected by you spells which means Paradox Dragon is no longer up for grabs."

"Yes, that's true, but Stardust still is," Yami reminded him before looking at Yusei, "Yusei, Stardust Dragon is back where it belongs."

"Thanks Yugi," Yusei told him.

Jamie smiled at Stardust who was no longer in pain because of Paradox.

"Ha," Jaden laughed, "ya never wanted Paradox's Dragon in the place. Right?"

Yami nodded his head, "Speaking of Paradox's Dragon. It's ability is no longer in effect which means our monsters attack points return to normal."

"Bravo Yugi, but so what if you returned your monsters attack points," Paradox told him, "my Paradox Dragon still has them beat by 4000. Face it. Your simply out matched.

"I wouldn't say that," Yami stated, "I play the spell card Dark Magic Twin Burst! With this Dark Magician's attack points increase by the attack point total of Dark Magician Girl."

Dark Magician's Atk point: 4500

"What the?"

"Now your Monster is the one whose out matched Paradox," Yami pointed out, "and not only that it also happens to be out number two to one. So attack Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

"It's time," DM said.

"Right," DMG agreed, "to kick some butt."

"Here goes," DM announced.

"Now," DMG ordered.

"Twin Dark Magic Attack!" DM and DMG yelled together.

Paradox: 3500

"Yeah."

"Ha," Jaden once again laughed, "sweet."

_{Me: What's with Jaden and laughing? Jaden: *Glare* Me: Eep. *Hides behind Yusei* Yusei: *Sigh*.}_

"Maybe they can actually pull this off."

"Well this disparate move changes nothing."

"I disagree," Yami told him, "you had two monsters and now you have none."

"And I think you for that," Paradox said, "you see all have done is clear the way for something else. Something grand, Something almighty…"

"Spit it out," Jaden and Jamie interrupt at the same time making them look at each before smiling while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fine," Paradox said annoyed, "I play the trap Malefic Paradox Shift. With Malefic Paradox Dragon destroyed by sacrificing half of my life points I can summon my most wicked beast. MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON!"

Paradox: 1750

Jamie started in shock as a big ass monster maybe the biggest monster she has ever seen hell it just might be bigger then Obelisk.

"Ok I've seen some big monsters in my life, but that behemoth takes the cake," Jaden stated.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, "and it properly eat it, too."

_{Me: Lol. My Yusei made a funny. Yusei: What you don't think I can be funny? Me: Of course I think you can be funny, hun. 'No. That's more Jack and Crow.'}_

"This is your doing Yugi," Paradox said smugly, "I hope that you please with yourself."

"Oh no the time," Banner said as he looked at the clock, "Pegasus well be here at any minute."

"It's my turn and I active Malefic Selector," Paradox stated, "by removing Malefic Parallelgear and Malefic Cyber-End Dragon. I'm allowed to add two cards from my deck to my hand. Next I'll send two monsters in my deck to the graveyard and summon froth their dark counter parts. Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Both Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes," Yami said in surprise.

"That's right and now for a taste of their power," Paradox announced, "oh since Malefic Truth Dragon out and one of you monsters goes down then all of your other monsters are also destroyed."

"What?" Yusei and Jamie asked.

"I play a face down!" Jaden announced, "the spell De-fuse! Neos Knight time to split! Now Yusei!"

"I play Junk Guardna's ability," Yusei announced, "it allows me to switch from attacking to defending which means Dark Magician Girl is safe!"

"Jaden, Yusei great teamwork," Yami praised them.

"I'll show you teamwork!" Paradox yelled, "go Blue-Eyes! Pick up where Red-Eyes Left Off!"

Jamie watched in horror as the Dark Magician was destroyed.

"Dark Magician!" Yami cried out.

Yusei, Yami, Jaden, and Jamie's LP: 2100

"Next Malefic Truth Dragon's special ability actives which means all of the remaining monsters you have on the field is destroyed," Paradox told them. "Sorry Paradox don't think so!" Yusei called out, "I active Stardust Dragon's special ability, so by releasing my Dragon I can negate your Dragon's effect and then destroy it all together."

"What?"

"So say good-bye."

"Not, so fast," Paradox told him, "I play Truth Dragon's other ability! By removing Malefic Rainbow Dragon in my graveyard from play Truth Dragon is safe and you know what that means. It can carry out it attacks! And remember when one goes they all go! Oh did I mention for every monster destroyed by this special ability you take 800 points of damage!" The Atk of Truth Dragon sent Yusei, Yami, and Jaden flying till they landed on the ground, but only Jamie stayed where she was thinks to her Physic Abilities. "That's right lay there and prepare to except your fate!"

Yusei, Yami, Jaden, and Jamie's LP: 500

"Can't give up," Yusei said as he struggled to get up, "we have to keep fighting no matter what."

"Keep fighting?" Paradox asked, "you four can't even defended yourselves. Next I play the spell Malefic Divide. With this I can bring back one Malefic Monster from my graveyard until the end of this turn. And the Malefic Monster I choose to bring back is Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

"No," Yusei gasped.

"They only have 500 life points left one attack from Malefic Stardust Dragon and their done for!"

"I warn you four not to interfere and now you'll see why," Paradox told them, "Malefic Stardust Dragon unleash your fury! Now Duel Monsters shall parish. Buried deep beneath it's ashes well be you four and all of the Duel Monster cards you hold so dear."

"My worst fear," Yusei said, "it's actually coming true. All is lost."

Without warning Yusei felt a hand collide with his face taking everyone by surprise to see Jamie standing there with no injuries, glaring at Yusei, and had her hand in the air.

"Who are you and what have you done to the Yusei I know and love?' Jamie asked with an angry tone, "the Yusei I know well never give up till the last card is played. So where's your faith in your deck?"

They all looked at her in surprise.

"Jamie," Yusei whispered clearly in shock.

"Lighten up bro," Jaden piped in, "yeah things might not look to good, but you forget we have a secret weapon on our side."

"That's right cause the four of us believe in duel monsters with all of our heart while Paradox does not," Yami agreed, "And when you believe you all ways have a chance."

"You said it and that's way we're still have a chance right here and now," Jaden told him, "maybe it'll be better to show ya what I mean. I play the spell Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This let's us to add Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh to our hand from the deck!" Jaden smirked. "Your up!"

"Right," Yami agreed, "Kuriboh, I active your special ability. An ability that let's Kuriboh take the hit from Stardust Dragon instead of us!"

"No!"

"Alright there's still hope!"

"You!" Paradox screamed, "I'll make you pay for that stunt!"

"I'm not so sure you well Paradox because at the end of this turn Malefic Divide effect well be gone which Malefic Stardust Dragon well be gone," Yami told him.

"But not the real Stardust Dragon because do to it's ability it returns to the field!" Jaden added.

"Stardust Dragon glade your back," Yusei told his Dragon who roared before Yusei looked over at Jamie. "Jamie finished this."

"Right," Jamie agreed as she drew her sixth, "I summon Fairy Cat to the field in Atk mode!" At that a small white cat with Fairy like wings appeared onto the field. (Atk 800) "Next I active her special ability. With this ability once per-turn I can summon any Tuner Monster from my hand or deck until the end phase of this turn." A small knight appeared on the field. (Atk 1000) "However my Knight well by use for something else. I'll tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Fairy Cat in order to Synchro summon! FAIRY ANGEL DRAGON! _Brought together by a force to create a new protector of the Earth and Heaven! Synchro Summon! Show 'em you combined strength and grace, Fairy Angel Dragon_"

It was then that a beautiful dark blue dragon with silvery blue Angel like wings that are longer then it's body appeared behind her with it's eyes closed, but when it opened them everyone saw that the new Dragon had sky blue eyes before it gave off a loud roar that shook the ground. (Atk 3500)

"Wow," Jaden said in awe as he looked at the dragon. "It's beautiful."

"That's her best card," Yusei told him, "and your about to find out why."

"Now I activate one of my Dragon's many special abilities," Jamie went on, "with it by discarding one card from my hand I can bring back one monster in your graveyard to my side of the field until the end phase of your next turn, however, there isn't going to be a next turn for you and so the monster I chose to bring back is the Rainbow Dragon."

The serpentine like Dragon appeared from a rainbow like portal behind Jamie.

"What the?" Paradox asked, "no!"

"Oh, but yes. Now that I have Rainbow Dragon out on the field my Fairy Angel Dragon gets 2000 extra Atk points." Jamie's Fairy Angel Dragon gave off a roar that nearly knocked Yami, Yusei, and Jaden off their feet as it's Atk points went up. (Atk 5500) Paradox looked at Fairy Angel Dragon with fear as it glared at him with hatred that could rivals Jamie's. "That's right Paradox be afraid because this is just the being. Here's my Dragon's next effect and it's the reason why I was able to combined my Fairy monsters with the "Crystal Beasts" and with this effect I can take as many Crystal Beasts from my deck and put them in my Spell/Trap Card Zone and for each "Crystal Beast" all Dragon-type monsters on mine and my Partners side of the field get's 1000 extra Atk points, so I chose Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Amethyst Cat, Beast Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Turtle, and Sapphire Pegasus."

Five different colored Crystals appeared in front of Jamie as Stardust Dragon, Fairy Angel Dragon, and Rainbow Dragon gave off roars so loud and strong that it knocked Yami, Yusei, and Jaden off their feet and onto their butts as the ground shook with the power the three dragons gave off in one roar.

_{Me: Lol. They fall on their asses. Yami, Jaden, and Yusei: Because of your Dragons Jamie! Me:*Gasps* My Dragons did no such thing. 'Yes they did. Lol.' Your forget something Yusei. Yusei: What? Me: Stardust is your Dragon not mine. Jaden: That's true Bro. Yami: *Nod* Yusei: *Face palms*}_

Fairy Angel Dragon Atk: 15000

Rainbow Dragon Atk: 9000

Stardust Dragon Atk: 7500

Everyone was staring at all three Dragons as they barred down on Paradox and his Truth Dragon who now looked like a baby Dragon compared to the Fairy Angel Dragon that was baring it's sharp teeth at it. Yami, Yusei, and Jaden stood up from the ground staring at the Fairy Angel Dragon with awe.

"I never knew that a Dragon's Atk can get that high," Yami said with surprise.

"She can make it's Atk points higher, but only if she wants, too."

"I now active the field spell Dragon's Hunting Ground," Jamie went on as she placed a card in the slot and at that the field changed a lot and what they saw made the hairs on the necks stand on ends. They were now standing in an open field under a blue sky, but it was the Fairy Angel Dragon's Atk points that scared them. (Atk 17,000)

"17,000," Paradox said with disbelief.

"Is that what you mean Yusei?" Yami asked.

"Yup," Yusei answered.

"So are these Fairy cards really made to work with the "Crystal Beasts"?" Jaden asked.

"Yes they were," Jamie answered him, "Pegasus thought that the "Crystal Beasts" need a bit more support, so he had the Fairy cards made."

The Fairy Angel Dragon roared once again along with the other two Dragon's whose Atk also rosed by 2000 extra Atk.

Rainbow Dragon Atk: 11000

Stardust Dragon Atk: 9500

"Now it's time to end this duel," Jamie announced, "Fairy Angel Dragon Atk with Heavens Blast!"

The Fairy Angel Dragon threw back it's head before it threw it forward and let lose a stream of white sprinkling light from it's mouth right Paradox who threw up his arms to shield himself from the Atk. Jamie smirked as the Atk hit both Paradox and his Truth Dragon all in one hit knocking his life points down to 0 and destroying him once and for all.

Paradox: 0

"NO!"

Jaden and Yami stared at the new "Crystal Beast" Duelist with awe as she finished the duel with little to no effect on their part. Jami turned to them with a smile as the holograms vanished from the field making Yami and Jaden smile in return before laughing when she tackled Yusei to the ground.

Dusk!

Jaden, Yami, Jamie, and Yusei stood on the roof looking out of the Domino Square as the sun set in the west as Pegasus still gave out cards to the children.

"It currently must be a dream come true for all of you to be so close to me," Pegasus stated.

"Awesome."

"Is this guy from real?" Jamie asked with a sweat drop.

"Good question," Yusei agreed.

Jaden looked over at them with smiles.

"So looks our work is done here," he stated.

"Looks likely."

"Well, looks like this is good-bye then," Jaden told them, "it was nice meeting you three. Hey, do you think we'll meet again some time?"

"Don't worry about Uncle Jay," Jamie said with a wink as Jaden looked at her, "we well meet again some day in the future."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, "and let's hope that when we do the whole world of Duel Monsters isn't on the line."

"You said it Yusei," Yami agreed with him, "maybe we can duel each other. Whatever happens I know that the bond that was made today well stand the test of time."

"All of time," Jaden agreed as he placed his hand between them.

"Absolutely," Yusei and Jamie agreed as they put their hand on top of his.

Yami smiled as he, too, placed his hand on top and all four of them looked at each other with smiles before Jaden, Yusei, and Jamie walked over to the two red Duel Runners.

"You know I could get use to being called Uncle Jay," Jaden said all of a sudden.

"Well, I know one thing you should get use to being called a bit more," Jamie told him with a smirk.

"What's that?" Jaden asked as he looked at her confused.

Jamie just smiled at him as she got to her runner and put on her helmet.

"Come on tell me, Jamie!" Jaden yelled at her.

"All I can say is that you better get your game on and ask Alexis Rhodes out before it's to late," Jamie teased him.

"HEY!"

Yusei laughed at the two just as the Crimson Dragon showed up and took them to Jaden's time where they dropped him off before returning to their time.

New Domino City!

Yusei and Jamie landed on a grassy cliff looking out over their home before they pulled off their helmets and smiled at the scene.

"I finally feel like I can let go of the past and be focus on the future," Yusei told Jamie, "Paradox may have painted a picture for the world, but the future isn't set in stone. It's what we make it and together we're going to mike it bright." Yusei and Jamie looked over to see their friends running towards them with smiles. "Because the true magic of Duel Monsters isn't just in the cards it's in all of the friendships that we've made thanks to the game."

"Agreed," Jamie told him with a smile, "and speaking of being focus on the future."

"Huh?"

By this time their friends where with them looking just as confused as Yusei felt.

"In the words of my Uncle Jay," Jamie started, "Yusei, your better get your game on because your going to be a Father."

"WHAT!" everyone including Yusei yelled in shock.

Jamie laughed at their reaction and how they acted differently with the news.


End file.
